Paper Boat
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KYOUYA/OC. No matter how strong a paper boat was made, no matter how beautiful it had sailed, eventually, it would sink.


**Paper Boat**

**SUMMARY:** KYOUYA/OC. No matter how strong a paper boat was made, no matter how beautiful it had sailed, eventually, it would sink.

**DISCLAIMER:** You do realize that Kyouya isn't mine, right? And since my A/N is a bit long, I'd place it after the whole thing.

**START:**

"This is a boat. Just simply looking at it gives me a feeling of greatness. That it would sail so magnificently along the water, synchronizing itself with the waves. Don't you think?" She greeted me with a carelessly finished pink paper boat and a distinct smile as if the day could not get any better.

What is this girl thinking, approaching me like that all of a sudden and presenting me a mere commoner's toy?

"It's made of paper. You make it sound like it's a greatly-built ship. Eventually, it will absorb too much water and sink." I greeted her with my blunt expression that I didn't usually wear around school, at parties nor at home. After all, she was just a mere commoner who had a brilliantly stinking brain to compete with me at the top of the class.

She pulled her seat closer to mine and placed the paper boat atop my books. "Aiya... What a pessimistic person! It doesn't matter. What matters is the journey of the boat along the way. Right?" Right. Life is just like a piece of a simple paper boat. She had taught me that.

Ayame Miyamoto, special student of class 1-A, tying first place with me in terms of studies. A mere commoner. And a girl who peaked my interest. The girl I fell in love with.

I couldn't get enough of her being. Her smile, her laughter, her eyes, her warmth. Everything about her just seemed to be perfectly in place. How I prayed for her to be true. Because no matter how much I reach out to touch her beautiful face and run my fingers against the delicate pink of her cheeks, I couldn't. She was like smoke. One moment, you know it was there, the next thing you know, it has disappeared.

It was because of father's objections. Being amongst the bloodline of ducal nobles and owning a large conglomerate around Japan, it was downright impossible for an Ootori to fall for a simple girl from the countryside. It wasn't just right. Because if you did, you'll be a laughing stock.

As a youngest son, life has always been hard for me. I always have to strive harder than anyone else to content my father, to please him. But I have always accepted that as a challenge. Everything was just another difficult puzzle to solve.

"What you have now is what your brothers have already achieved. I expect better from you, Kyouya."

It was always like that. I have never felt appreciated in my entire life. Everyone at school would simply befriend you because of your status. They'll look up to you and grant you with praises to gain merits. That was how life works. But Ayame came into my life and changed everything. She did not see me as an Ootori, nor as a stinking rich bastard who'd show a fake smile to gain profit (even though it was completely true), but instead, she saw me as a normal human being who was waiting to be loved, a normal person who sought to be cared for.

In the darkness of the room, she dared to seek my hand so we'd find the way out together. She was the one who saw me through, she saw the being that I never even knew existed. And in spite of my unscrupulousness, she loved me.

When father found out about our relationship, he snapped. He didn't want the name of our family be shed with impurity, with the name of a mere low class, a plain Miyamoto.

I know it was wrong to go against my father and I am aware of the consequences of all of it. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I didn't want her to hide.

"I love her."

"I'm your father and you dare defy me? If you are persistent, Kyouya, you might end up losing the ones you care about and regret."

I know he was serious but I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to lose the happiness that I've just found. It would kill me. But at the same time, knowing that she was in danger was a reason enough for me to think about her safety. I didn't want her to be in pain. I didn't want her to get hurt.

Suddenly, she was trapped, to the extent that she couldn't move, to the extent that her own freedom was taken away from her. I didn't want her to feel that way, just because of my selfishness. I don't want her to sacrifice herself just because of my wish to be happy. I didn't want to let her go. But I should. I have to.

When that accident happened, it crushed me into tiny million pieces. I couldn't even function well, knowing that she was lying sick on the hospital bed, holding on to dear life. Just thinking that she'd never wake up to see her smile to make me whole again, kills me. But when she did, I was the first to know. I was the first to rejoice.

But she didn't remember me. She had forgotten. When she saw me, she didn't hug me like before. She backed away, scared. She didn't want me. She had forgotten.

"Why do you have to be so cruel, father! She's not at fault! She has nothing to do with this!" I knew he was behind the accident that robbed her memories.

"Have you ever asked her if she wanted you? Have you ever asked yourself if she was happy when he was with you? If you let her go, she'd be able to live her life like a free bird, outside the cages of your love for her. She doesn't remember you anymore. Don't you think it was better if you'd let things the way they are now? This way, she will stay safe." These were his words. If I let her go and did not force her to remember, she will be happier. The weight father had put on her will be gone. She'll stay safe and live happier.

I watched her build her life over again. She transferred to a new school, she had new friends, and she was happy. I watched as the usual smile on her face came back again. I secretly listened to her laughter that had always made me complete. She had recovered. But she had forgotten.

She met the guy that I knew would never hurt her. The guy I wanted her to be with, the man she deserved. I tried to get on with my life, even if it was difficult. Even though a part of it was already gone.

And Kyouya Ootori came back with his old self. I figured it would be better for me if I drowned myself with everything without her. So I would also forget. But the news caught my attention. And as soon as it broke through my ears, my heart came shattering once again. She was getting married. I tried to be happy for her, even though deep inside, I was crumbling. My heart was just an empty shell, a simple organ pumping blood, and no other importance.

"These were the pictures of the wedding." Tachibana had entered my study that night and handed me the camera. I stared at it. Would I have the strength to see her in her wedding dress with another man? No, I guess not. I couldn't bear it. I'd die.

"You should at least go see her, young master." Even for the last time.

"I guess... Thank you, Tachibana."

I arrived at her doorstep, hesitating after I rang the doorbell for the second time. Was it really a good idea? What would I do if I see her? Would I hug her? And tell her that I was the guy she was in love with several years ago, a guy she had forgotten, a guy who silently walked out of her life for her sake? It was a bad idea after all. If she remembered, it would cause a ruckus. And it wouldn't be good for her new husband—

"Yes?" Her voice. The same voice that soothed me, the same voice that comforted me when I felt useless and alone. I looked up and felt a lump on my throat. She hadn't changed at all. The same warmth of her smile was there, the faint pink on her cheeks, the same curls of her hair, the same innocent curiosity on her eyes...

"Congratulations on your marriage." I handed her a paper boat. A pink, old paper boat.

"Uhm—" She gave me her warmest smile. "Thanks. May I know your name?"

A tear left my eye. Damn. I told myself not to cry. I jerked her arm and hugged her close. The warmth of her touch was still the same. Nothing much has changed. Right? I didn't want to let her go anymore. I wanted time to stop and freeze us both to stay like this forever.

"Aya? Who was—?"

I pulled away from her. Time to face reality. She has a new life now. She was not the same Aya who loved you back then. She has a new love now. I'd better let that be.

"Goodbye." I love you.

The paper boat had long left the shore; it had sailed with greatness, in spite of the storms. But in the end, no matter how strong it had been, it had finally sunk.

**END.**

**A/N: **Well, this is my first completed fanfic (and it took me a while to post it because, well, I felt like it.)! Anyway, I've come up with this idea when I went on vacation on a certain resort (with my family) and since there weren't enough beds in the room, I had to rent an extra mattress. And when I took hold of the receipt, I made it into a paper boat. I was supposed to keep it but I forgot where I put it. It's probably being swept by the maintenance crew right now. Moving on... It's tragic, I know but originally, I planned to make Kyouya attend the wedding, gives her the paper boat and she remembers everything. But I can't fit it all in here and it's cliché-ridden. So, there goes the heart-broken Cool Type. It's OOC. I know and there's no need to point that out. But I hope you liked it.


End file.
